This is then, That was now
by KayhalxKun
Summary: Jess thought she was an ordinary girl, Toroun thought he was an ordinary boy. But the two find themselves in Hogwarts, 200 years after the famous Harry Potter had entered there. What adventures await them...?
1. Enter Hogwarts

Omg.. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice!! Ummm... yeah.. That's all I really can say! Please enjoy! Sorry if they have really weird chapter titles!!

* * *

This happens after Harry Potter's time in Hogwarts. New teachers, new head master, new students, new heroes, new enemies… you get the idea, right?

* * *

Part 1-Enter the Castle

Jess sat on the train, in a section with one other boy who seemed to be asleep. She sighed, hoping this school would be better than her last one. She hated her last school. Private school…

'Stupid Uniforms.' she thought looking out the window, sitting on the bus in her black robes and grey skirt. She was getting sick of skirts. She was always the odd girl who hated them in her last school. She yawned, watching the hills pass by in a blur of green and grey.

The boy there with her stirred, but never woke. Jess watched him with curiosity. Her hair hung in front of her one eye, granting her the label "emo". Her hair was a platinum colour, almost as silver as her eyes. Her mother was a "muggle", and her father was one too, making her, in magic terms, a mud-blood. But she was good at magic. Her parents, however, hated the idea of sending her to Hogwarts, but reluctantly did, seeing as how she was failing in Private school.

She sneezed, hoping she didn't wake the boy. He turned over, then began to snore. She looked at his bag beside him, hoping to find a name. She found a lable which read: "Property of Toroun Bailey." She sat back, knowing his name, and looked back out of the window.

"Anything from the Trolley? Anything from the trolley dear?" An elderly woman opened the door and poked her head in. "Would you like anything from the trolley?" she acknowledged to Jess. Jess just about said "No thank you." but the boy lept up, startling the Jess.

"I'll take one of those, and one of that, and defiantly one of that, and…." Toroun continued until his arms were full of treats and goodies. He sat down, threw all the stuff to his side, then looked at Jess. He picked up a Chocolate Frog, and offered it to Jess.

"Want it?" he asked. Jess just shook her head.

"No thanks." she said politely, almost shyly. Then she returned her view out the window again.

Toroun shrugged. "Suit your self." Then he threw the frog back into the pile, and grabbed a piece of liquorice. He watched Jess with curiosity, almost like she did to him, as he munched on his candy. "First year?" he asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Yes." she said, still staring out the window, as though to pretend he wasn't there.

"Same." he said, shrugging. He was very laid back, compared to her. He was dressed in his robes as well, but he didn't have platinum hair. His hair was almost a fiery-red, and spiked like fire. His eyes were a bright orange, which almost seemed to glow when he thought. "By the way, my name's…" he was cut off.

"Toroun. Mine's Jess." she said, looking at him.

"Nice to meet you Jess, but… how did you know my name?" This puzzled Toroun. Someone he's never met before knew his name. Creepy…

"It's on your bag." she said. When she returned her gaze outside, they were passing a lake. At the edge of the lake was the castle. Hogwarts castle.

That's the end of my first chapter!! whoot!! well, please enjoy and wait for the next few chapters


	2. Enter the Defence

Wow… This is going pretty good so far…heh… Well, continuing on…

"Have you got it yet?" The man in the shadows sat there, his face hidden, his eyes glowing bright, blood red. When he talked, you could see a faint shimmer of light from his teeth.

The other man was almost the opposite in size to the other. His name was Zaq. Zaq was tall and slim, but fairly "built." He stood in the doorway, his silver hair hidden, his grey eyes almost glowing.

"Yes sir." he said quietly, bowing towards the mysterious figure in the shadows. Zaq called him sir, as no one knew his real name.

"Are you ready?" the man asked Zaq. His eyes glowed almost evilly.

"Yes sir. Shall I travel there tonight?" Zaq asked raising his head, but still bowing.

"Yes. And make sure you get there on time. I don't want any screw ups this time, or your out." the man said, so close to a yell, Zaq cowered slightly.

Zaq stood, then bowed deeper. "Yes sir." he replied then left the man there in his chair, in the shadows. "Sir's" eyes glowed brighter as he watched Zaq leave his office.

'None shall survive after this.' he thought, snickering just out of earshot of Zaq.

Zaq grabbed his bag, but instead of taking the train, he flew there, to a towering castle. Making sure no one saw him, he landed gracefully, then walked to the main entrance. His walk was a fast walk, but no one was there to stop or slow him down.

He walked up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. But, knowing his luck, he bumped into a person.

"Why, your awfully late." the man said. This man was old, tall and thin, with a long robe that dragged on the floor as he walked. He also had glasses, but they almost seemed invisible. His hair was a dark grey, along with his beard, which was almost the same length of his hair.

"Heh… sorry about that sir." Zaq said, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to look as sincere as he needed.

"That's all right. Just put your stuff in your class." the old man said. This man was the Headmaster at Hogwarts. This man's name was Professor Bailey Trott. He taught History for both Wizards and Muggles.

"Ummm… Sir, could you tell me where it is? I seem to have lost my note." Zaq said. He knew, but just wanted to end this in a way he was sure how most people who taught here did.

"Just up the stairs and to your right. And thank you very much for taking this job." said Trott, then he disappeared in a flash.

There! Second chapter!! Please support me and leave a review


	3. Enter the Great Hall

Chapter 3- Enter the Houses of Hogwarts

Jess took her schedule she mapped out for herself, and read it over. She wasn't near as organized as she looked, but most people called her organized or neat.

Her and many first years waited anxiously outside the Great Hall. Jess looked around to see many shaking, some talking to their friends, and some standing there, observing the castle with a cautious eye. Then she spotted Toroun, who saw her at the same time and waved. She blushed then looked the other way, hoping he didn't see the colour change in her cheeks.

Toroun watched Jess look away, then went back to watching the pictures. Being a muggle-born, he never had the experience of the moving pictures and all of this. The boats which brought them here had kept him intrigued.

Then the Hall doors opened, and a fairly young witch walked out. Jess and Toroun were expecting someone older, almost as old as the walls of this school, but instead, this woman who was young with red hair that hung down to half way down her back and covered half her face, with copper streaks all around. Her robes were a light blue, not like most people, and they were almost like silk by look. She scanned the student's faces, as if to see if they were all there. Then she spoke, her voice soft and gentle.

"Hello and Welcome first years. It's so good to have you here. We haven't started without you, since your part of the reason we have this ceremony. When these doors behind me open after I go in, please go all the way up to the front and line up there. From there, you will all be sorted into your houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Now, you won't get to choose your houses, but please don't let your hopes escape you. The Sorting will now start momentarily." After that, she walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Most likely you won't get into the house you want," came a voice from the crowd of first years, "you get put in the houses you belong in, and that's Slytherin for me." The boy who was talking walked to the front of the crowd. He stepped up to Jess, then smirked. "And your family is who I'm supposed to avoid." He began laughing, and a few people behind her snickered. Jess returned the smart remark to a dirty glare.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed return smart-ass remarks like that right back." she said, cocking her head, still glaring. Toroun snickered, returned by a glare from the boy in the front.

"Oh, and you think that's funny. I suppose you're a Weasley descendant?" he said, looking him over. "Figures so. As you can tell, I'm a Malfoy. And you," He turned to Jess, "You must be a Potter. Trouble-makers, that's what they are. That's how I-" He was interrupted by the Great Hall doors swinging open and the rest of the students rushing in. They lined up where they were supposed to, then waited for the Hall to quiet down.

"Alright, now the real fun of the ceremony begins." The bellowing came from the table in front of them. It was an elderly man, much older than the last professor. They watched him get up and walk to the front.

"When I call your name, please come up to the front and sit on this stool. I will then put this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." He held up an old hat, and then a long piece of parchment. He called first years up, one by one, starting with A, going down the list.

"Malfoy, Draconis," he called. The boy they had met earlier almost leapt out of the crowd and sat down on the chair. The headmaster took one look at him, placed the hat on his head, then waited. But they never did wait long, for almost the minute the hat was put down on his head, it bellowed "Slytherin!" Draconis smiled as he jumped down. He joined the Slytherins.

The next to go up was Jess. She walked slowly up, being glared at by those who had already been sorted. She knew that they hated her because of the fiasco in the front. She sat down, then closed her eyes, hoping that it would be anything but Slytherin.

"Hmm… a Potter… Good people, but cause a lot of trouble… Courageous… But not Slytherin? I won't put you there, but I say this with all of you Potter's… You could be great… All right, Gryffindor!" it bellowed. The new Gryffindor's groaned, but the older one's cheered, welcoming the new member of their house.

The next up was Toroun. The hat took about as long as it did with Jess.

"Hmm… A Weasley… Another hard one… Someone you love is in Gryffindor, but you're a smart Weasley… The rarest of them all… Gryffindor!" it bellowed again. The table roared with cheers as he took a spot beside Jess. Toroun smiled at her, but she turned and blushed.

The rest of the ceremony went on, many people glad with their houses; some not to happy with where they were. Toroun wondered where the food was, being starved from the train. The headmaster moved along to the front when the sorting was done and raised his hands.

"Let the feast… Begin." he said softly. All of a sudden, food appeared, in heaping piles. Chicken, pork and beef, vegetables and dessert. Toroun reached for a chicken wing when a scream was heard. Apparently, a first year girl had tried to get a spoon of potatoes when a head popped out of the bowl. She was sitting there, held closely but, who seemed to be, her brother. She was in tears, but no one else really took a notice.

Jess was almost uncomfortable. All the new first years were staring at her, almost glaring. The only person who sat beside her was Toroun. If only he wasn't too busy eating… Maybe… Just maybe…

"So you're a potter?" said the voice beside her. She looked at Toroun and nodded, then went back to eating her steak.

"That's cool." he said, realizing he had made things awkward. 'Wow… She sure is pretty when she's like that… Mad and all…'


	4. Enter the Dormitories

Chapter 4- Enter the Common Rooms

They wandered the castle, following close behind the boy in front of them yelling, "Gryffindor's follow me!" They were being followed by other houses, all eager to see the whole castle. They walked up staircases, jumping every time they moved.

"Be warned, the staircases move without warning." the boy in the front called. They soon learned to respect him because he was what they called a Prefect. The Head boy or girl were who they really respected. Then the Professors and then the Headmaster.

They arrived at the common room, right to a big portrait. The portrait was huge, let alone the lady in it. The lady was dressed as an opera singer. She stood there, watching them. Then she spoke.

"First Years? Do they know the password yet, Jake?" she said kind of coolly. She nodded to the Prefect.

"No, but I was just about to explain the house system. If you hadn't interrupted me…" he said, glaring at the picture.

"Now, this is the doorway to the Common Room. You will have to provide a password to enter. No one but our house knows the password. Now everyone listen and don't forget this password," He turned around to face the portrait. "Audire dicete," he said. The portrait lady watched him as she swung open. It revealed a room filled with the Gryffindor colours. There were lions, crimson and gold banners, and even crimson red couches and arm chairs. They filed into the center of the room. They looked around, amazed at the grandness. They saw a staircase in the back of the room.

"Alright," Jake began, "this is your common room. This is the only place Gryffindor's will be separate from the rest of the school. You will study here if not in the study hall. Boys will sleep in the dormitory to the left, girls on the right. Now remember the password and tell no one unless they are in this house."

After that, everyone scrambled up to their dormitories to claim their beds, but Jess and Toroun were held back. Jake sat them down, then sat them down on the couch.

"We won't have enough beds for you two. I'm not sure why, but you two were nominated to sleep out here. I can't even say why you two, but the headmaster said, so, You really have no choice." Jake said sympathetically. Toroun looked at Jess, and her at him, both not believing this.

"But, how? Are we supposed.. to… to…" Toroun stopped, noticing everyone staring around the corner, listening to every word they were saying. When he turned to look at them, they disappeared around the corner, thumping up the stairs like elephants.

"Yes. You both have to sleep out here, whether you like it or not." Jake said back, ignoring the kids who had left.

They both sighed. So they'd have to sleep out here together. Jess didn't care, and neither did Toroun. Or did they care?

_Creak_. The couch that Jess had got was the best one, but the creakiest. Every time she moved, it would creak. _Creak._ Of course, it was comfy. _Creak._ That time it wasn't her, but she supposed it was Toroun, even though he never moved.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. _It sounded as though someone was walking towards her, every creak growing louder. Some one was walking closer.

_Creak. Creak. Cre-_ It stopped some where behind her. She looked over the back of the couch to find another first year there, staring at her enviously. She jumped, falling off the couch and landing in a _thump_ on the floor. Toroun jerked awake to find Jess sprawled on the floor.

"What happened? Did you fall off?" he asked groggily. He was to sleepily to realize that his question was a stupid one, but Jess knew that so she never answered in her smartass way.

"Yeah. But only because there's a first year watching me." she said quietly, but only found the girl back to staring over the edge of the couch at her. She lept to her feet, wondering why this person was there, watching her… Them! What was she expecting?

"I'm sorry… It's just… I thought you guys were asleep and… I don't know why I did come out here, but don't tell anyone I was down here… They'd laugh…" the girl began apologizing, almost in tears. Jess felt so sorry for her, but was still disturbed. Toroun got up and crossed to the girl. He hugged her, not conscious of what he was doing. Jess's face turned red, almost in anger.

'Wait, why am I getting upset? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. But still…' Jess thought to herself, calming her colour. She looked at the two and the girl began to blush. 'Is she… Enjoying it?' thought Jess, totally enraged.

The girl saw Jess and pushed Toroun away. She blushed and immediately looked apologetic again.

"I'm sorry… I'm Kassie. I didn't mean to startle anyone but… I'm… I'm…" She collapsed, crying on the floor. Jess just watched her as Toroun collapsed on his couch, snoring.

'Who does this kid think she is? She's practically begging for Toroun…" Jess wasn't mad, but just plainly disgusted. She went to the girl, who seemed to have cried herself to sleep, and took her upstairs. She was small and light, with very dark hair. It was too dark to tell if it was brown or black, just that it was dark. Jess laid Kassie on her bed, then went back down to her creaking couch to finally catch her first wink of sleep in this wonderous castle, unknown of what was to come of next.

_I'd like to thank Sean for helping me with the name for Kassie. It's not that big of a thing, but you've now earned hero in my books._


	5. Enter the Lessons

Chapter 5- Enter the Lessons

They entered into the classroom, in a single file line, scared of their first lesson. First lesson at the school, first lesson of the year. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts first. Why they, of all people, had to be the first group to ever have this class first. Every year the teacher changed. They never had the same DADA teacher in years, centuries even.

This year it was Professor King, a mysterious person no one had seen before the Sorting. No one really knew what he looked like, because he seemed to always wear a bandana around his mouth so he looked like a bank robber. All the students knew was his eyes were grey like smoke, but also like ice. They seemed to give a cold glare to everyone there.

As the students took their places, and were all settled, huddling, fearing the cold dungeon they were in, the door slammed open. In walked their teacher, but he had no bandana. He was wearing a long black coat, and everything else under it was black as well. Some students snickered as he walked by, but then soon found their faces slammed into their books. He stood at the front and studied them all, giving each and every student a cold, icy glare. Then he spoke, his voice quiet.

"27 students. Hmm…" he said quietly. Then he flicked his wand and the windows and door closed with a slam. "Listen up," he bellowed, his voice raised louder than anyone thought it could go. "This is a class not for talkers or fools. If you do such a thing, your faces will end up in your books for the whole class to see. I will not be called Professor King in here. You will address to me by my first name Zaq. No exceptions unless we are out of this dungeon."

Zaq loved how he could make them cower in fear of him. He raised his wand and they all flinched. 'These are the ones chosen to fight?' he thought to himself as he looked them over again. Then he found the two he was looking for. Both side by side and not even flinching at his wand movements.

Jess noticed him looking at her and Toroun for longer than the others. She noticed a triumph in his eyes as well. Then she looked at Kassie, noticing tears gathering in her eyes, her head on her arms, scared of him. Toroun looked at her, then in Kassie's direction. What she was afraid of, he didn't know, but if he was as timid as she was, he guessed he would be freaked too.

Zaq continued on with his lesson, picking on Jess and Toroun the most, wanting to see if they were worthy opponents. They knew almost nothing about magic, but knew Toroun wouldn't. It wasn't because he looked ridiculously stupid, but that he was a muggle-born, mud-blood as he was taught all his life. Filthy blood ran through his veins, yet he was supposed to defeat the future threat.

"Alright, since these two know nothing, the rest of you can make up for the points they are going to lose for your house. Hmm… Let's see… I think 15 points should be good. And to help with their knowledge," he said, hearing them groan from the points, enjoying this pain he caused, "a 100-word essay on each the danger of trolls, then on their eating habits, and where you can find them mostly." Zaq loved his job. He never thought he would because he hated kids, but man, was he enjoying this.

Then there was a signal for them to switch classes. The class hurriedly grabbed their things, heading for the door. They left with "Due tomorrow!" following them. Only their first day and Jess was getting everyone mad at her. She couldn't really see how or why they were mad at her, just that they were. It wasn't her who assigned it, but Toroun helped also with the assigning of the assignment. But they never hated him, rather asked him everything.

"Hey," came a voice behind her. She turned to look for who said it, hoping for someone there who would not ignore her, but befriend her. But when she turned, she found Toroun's cheery face coming for her.

"Some teacher, huh? Blaming everything on us, then giving us those papers to write… How could he be that mean on our first day?" He continued talking to her, even though she wasn't really listening. She was listening to the other students talk about the Malfoy boy, the one they had met on the stairs to the Great Hall.

"He's so mean and conceited. I absolutely hate him, and you're not even the one who has to be partners in class with him. He takes control of everything. I can't even touch the cauldron in potions"

"We don't even have potions yet though. And I know, he seems to think that because his family's rich, he can be a retard."

As the two girls sat there, chattering about how they had it worse, she looked at Toroun. He was taller than her, but not by much. And he was still talking. If he ever shut up, no one knew, not even her. She pulled out her timetable, but Toroun told her not to.

"I have photographic memory. Well, when I want to memorise something, I remember it right away. We have Potions next, and I hear the teachers hot." He looked down at her as they walked around the castle, looking for the second dungeon for their next lesson.

'Is he seriously going to ask her out if she is?' Jess thought as they walked into the classroom. They found that they were the only students there so far. They took their normal spots side by side and then opened their book bags and books, getting ready for class.

"Well, well, well…" a voice behind them said, almost mocking their readiness, "Look at the two love birds sitting together once again. How adorably cute of them to be there. That's what we all expect from you two 'warriors.'" he smirked. Then he took his place alone in the back and was silent, not even reaching for his books like they had.

That did it. Jess was sick of him. The next person to sit with him was a sorry victim. And that person happened to by Kassie. But Jess never had the heart to tease them. They seemed like the perfect pair though. She was shy while he was outgoing and out there.

When the teacher entered, every one but Jess and Toroun flinched, wondering if this teacher was as strict as the last one. But she seemed pretty nice, being younger and all. She got to the front and looked at the class. When she spoke, she almost sang in delight.

"Alright. Is everyone here now? Okay!" She looked around and thought. "Five points to Gryffindor… For each student here!" She was almost too joyous.

The rest of the class was joyful point giving and helpful potion making at the same time. Jess wasn't sure if she liked her, but Toroun sure did. Kassie even seemed to like her cheeriness, compared to the last teacher. But not Jess. Cheeriness pissed her off.

After the torture, they went up to the common rooms to get their next class books. Some raced up, eager to win, but Jess and Toroun walked slowly, talking about their Potions teacher.

"Well, I think she's kind of cute." Toroun said, begin to argue with Jess about how their teacher was.

"Well, she's almost too cheery… It almost scares me… And I don't usually scare that easily." she argued back looking at him. He looked at her and did something most peculiar. He bent over and kissed her as the staircase leading to their common room moved to the way they wanted.

Oh god… that's probably the worst and corniest ending to a fanfic that a person could come up with… Haha… But w/e… More to come soon


	6. Enter the Love

Chapter 6- Enter the Love

"So, now you're both, like, going out?" said Jake, another Gryffindor first year. He was one of Toroun's best friends, and he shared almost everything with him.

"Well, no… But… I don't think so… She disappeared after… I haven't seen her since." Toroun replied, trying to avoid Jake's eyes. He could tell that Jake was looking at him, just because of the burning feeling on his back, but he ignored it, wondering why she disappeared.

"Well, duh, of course she did. You just kissed her out of nowhere. How the heck did you get the courage, dude?"

"HE DID WHAT!?!?!" shrieked Kassie. Her and Jess had been talking, and Jess already regretted telling her about it. She knew the Kassie had a crush on Toroun, but never expected to do just that.

"Yes, that's what he did. Now can we…"

"NO, WE CAN'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! HOW COULD HE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Kassie screamed. She was too upset to speak normally. What made her better? Why Jess? WHY Jess?

"Listen, I know your upset but honestly you can't get mad at me. I didn't do it."

"Yeah, but from what I hear you kissed back."

"Why are you so upset? You're acting like he's cheating on you or something. It's not like he liked you back. I know you liked him but, honestly, why go through this?"

"Have you ever had someone you like be taken away from you, and you never got your chance? You get to be with him all the time, but I have to be with that Malfoy boy all the time. He's so… Cold and I hate it. He's always negative, but Toroun… He's… Kind and so positive."

Jess looked at the floor. It was true, she never had anyone taken away from her, but she couldn't take the way she was talking. It was like her life was crumbling, when really, no one's life was.

"Shut up…" Jess said coldly.

"What? What did you just say?" Kassie replied, her face slowly draining as her anger escaped her.

"I said shut up. You are so conceited. Maybe you are perfect for that Malfoy boy, just because you're both very conceited, constantly thinking of yourselves, no one else. How do you think I feel about this? I'm as mad as you are, but still…" Jess looked at her, watching the tears build in her eyes. Jess sighed, then headed to the door, down to the Common Room.

'Why is it always me who makes people cry?' she thought as she lay on the couch, thinking. The sun was almost completely gone from the sky, Jess's favourite time. Twilight. It was so beautiful and, in a way, calming.

"Going to sleep already?" came a familiar voice from the stairs. Jess sat up to see Toroun coming down the stairs.

"No. Just relaxing." She replied, lying back down.

"I see. Kassie giving you heck?"

"How could you tell?" Jess said sarcastically.

"The tension can be felt through out the Gryffindor tower. I don't know why she's so mad." He sat down on "his" couch, lying down as Jess was.

"You're not mad, are you?" Toroun asked, turning his head to see her reaction.

"No… But why me?" she asked, turning to face him. She wasn't sure why, but she needed to find out to make the guilt go away.

"I don't know. I just… Honestly…?" Toroun wasn't too sure on his answer.

"No… I want a totally different answer away from the truth and honesty," she said, sarcastically. She was about to say something else, but never got a chance.

"Well, I don't know why, and you are completely immature and ugly."

"Are you serious?"

"You asked for the opposite." All he could do was grin.


End file.
